A gravi Christmas
by chrono-contract
Summary: Shuichi finds a dog and want to keep it, what'll yuki think? but this dog might be more than either of them can handle. AU i'm now typing ch. 4, sorry i suck at typing, almost done. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! I NEED AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE!
1. surprise!

Disclamer: I don't own Gravitation, although i wish i did

Summery: Shuichi finds a dog and want to keep it, what'll Yuki think?

This is my secand fan fic, so don't be too mean to me. Please Review!

* * *

"No!!!"

"Please?!"

"No!!!"

"Please?!"

"I said **_NO _**damn brat" Yuki yelled for the twelfth time that night. "Why not?!" Shuichi pleaded. It was the twentieth of December and Shuichi kept bugging Yuki. "Because I said no!!!" Yuki yelled at Shuichi again. "But he's so cute! We can't just kick him out! It's freezing out there! He'll **_Die!!_**" Shuichi protested. Yuki was getting tired of this. "I don't care! We are **_NOT_** keeping the dog, Shu!!! Now he leaving and if you don't throw him out, YOU'RE going too!"

(FLASHBACK)

"Yuki…" Shuichi sighed. "what" Yuki's response held no emotion. Shuichi took this as a warning and took a step back. 'Maybe if I leave him alone he'll cool off, but I really want to ask him. And what if he doesn't answer? Oh, what do I do?' Shuichi debated this to himself while Yuki continued to type up his latest novel. "Well, I'm waiting." Yuki said, suddenly breaking the silence between the two. "Uh… well…" shuichi was stuttering. "Hurry up and tell me before I pissed off and kick you out! You know I don't like you in my study." Yuki said coldly to the pink haired singer. "Yuki… do you… I mean… do you want anything special for Christmas?"

"What?!" Yuki looked furious, at least to Shuichi, but in reality Yuki wasn't expecting that form the pop star. He'd actually thought that Shuichi just wanted him to pay attention to the hyperactive teen. "Uh… n…never mind I'll go!" Shuichi left at the speed of light. 'I knew he'd be angry' Shuichi thought as he ran to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. But much to Shuichi's surprise, when he opened the door, there was a little tan puppy. And it leapt right into Shuichi's arms.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

Don't hate me! like i said this is my second fan fic. 

(By the way, just to make things clear, Shu was ganna go to Hiro's house)

anyways, please review so i can make it better.

R&R


	2. Chiko

Disclamer: same

sorry i dont type very fast, i'll try harder.

Please R&R

* * *

Yuki stared at the furry object in Shuichi's arms. "What the hell's that?" Yuki asked, slightly irritated the Shuichi brought a dog into the house. "He's a dog, what else?" Shuichi said, before holding the dog in front of yuki's face and smiling. Yuki understood what Shuichi was trying to do. "No! No way! We are not keeping **_THAT!!!" _**Yuki pointed at the small lab that was busy licking Shuichi in the face. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!!!"

"Sorry Yuki…" Shuichi paused, and then looked at his lover "Please" he asked quietly. "I've always wanted a dog…" Shuichi said.

"Get out." Yuki said quietly, but firmly.

"But…" Shuichi was cut off.

"The only way I'd let you keep the dog is if it were dead" Yuki said coldly.

With that, Shuichi picked up the small puppy, grabbed some clothes and left. Yuki sat down and regretted having kicked the young singer. 'But it's annoying having just one loud thing in this house, I don't need another.' He knew this was a lie. Shuichi could be loud and annoying at times, but he always would shut up as soon as Yuki said so. And right before a dead line Yuki would always ignore the hyperactive singer, Yuki could tell Shuichi would get lonely when that happened. Maybe a dog wouldn't be so bad but…

Yuki couldn't concentrate. He saved what little work he managed to get done, turned his computer off, and went to bed.

(Meanwhile)

Shuichi held the shivering dog close to his warm body, as he power walked to Hiro's house. Surly his best friend would allow the puppy to stay with them. When Shuichi got to Hiro's house, he knocked on the door three times. No answer. He tried the door bell, still no answer. The puppy begain to shake shuichi started yelling.

When the door finally opened, Shu-Chan was knocked on the head. "Baka! I heard you the first dozen times!" the red haired guitarist shouted. Ignoring the large bump on his head, Shuichi ran in and showed Hiro the puppy, and after a ½ hour explanation (due to Shuichi's apparent rambling) Hiro finally spoke. "Well, maybe the dog already has an owner. I think we should hang up some flyers just to see, and then if no one calls, the puppy's yours. K?"

"But Hiro! Yuki already said 'no' so even if no one calls I can't keep him, even though I really want to!" Shuichi said, louder then necessary. "I know that!" Hiro snapped. He was tired it was 11:30 and he really didn't need his best friend whining at him. After a long awkward silence Hiro spoke again "sorry Shu, it's just… you're acting like Bad Luck's been put in the 'least popular' bin at some CD store"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. I was just kidding, spaz, anyways _I'll _take care of the dog 'till you can Yuki to let you keep him" Hiro smiled

"R…REALLY?!!!!!!"

Hiro nodded, then he was attacked by his best friend (the weapon: a BIG hug)

"**YES!!!!!!** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Than…" Hiro cut him off. "Alright already! I get it. Just calm down, K?"

"K." Shuichi let him go and ran to the dog. "You hear that, boy? We can stay!" he shouted. The dog barked in response.

"He needs a name, I mean, temporarily." Hiro said

"Uh…um…let's see…um…OH! I know! How 'bout Chiko?" Shuichi asked the dog. Chiko wagged his tail and barked

"Guess he likes it" Hiro said.

"Then Chiko it is!" Shuichi said happily. After that, they gave Chiko a bath, combed him then they all went to bed. Shuichi and Chiko slept on the couch.

"Tomorrow" Shuichi said sleepily "we'll see if we can convince Yuki to let me keep you. Good night, Chiko." With that, Shuichi cuddled up next to his new dog and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sorry if it was really lame.But in the end I thought shu needed a break. like i said before, I type S-L-O-W-L-Y so don't hate me (Please)!

I forgot to tell you but this fan fiction is for my daddy (:


	3. the dog, the singer, and the novelist

o.k. i know that it took me forever, and i'm sorry. don't be mad at me

disclaimer: same**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: the dog, the singer, and the grumpy novelist,_**

Yuki woke up that morning with a headache. He got out of bed and started with his normal routine, which consisted of: taking a shower, getting dressed, making the bed, eating breakfast, then start typing his latest novel before shuichi wakes up and disturbs his concentration. Only, something was wrong. Yuki got up from his laptop and looked in the bedroom, the living room and the kitchen, yet still no Shuichi.

Yuki looked at the clock; it was only 6:00A.M. Shuichi shouldn't be at work yet, unless his crazy American manager stole him away, again. Then it hit him, he had already kicked the whinny singer out. 'Oh well' yuki thought. Then went to his office. As he sat down, he noticed shu's lyrics sitting on the table. 'K-san's ganna have the brat's head if he doesn't have these.' Yuki thought to himself. He decided to go the NG productions to give Shu his lyrics back before his manager shoots him, LITERALLY!!!

Shu-Chan entered the building with Chiko; he wasn't sure if dogs were allowed, but he didn't want to leave Chiko all alone until he, at least, known if he was potty trained. When shuichi entered the studio, he was greeted by his ever so nervous producer, Sakano.

"Shindou-san, you're here, now we can finally get started!"

"What's the rush?" shuichi asked

"Uh…well…Th..." Sakano stuttered until Suguru finished for him.

"My cousin is coming to watch us practice, I told you yesterday, so don't screw this up!"

Suddenly K burst into the room. "Hi-Ya my lil' stars! All of our schedules for our next tours are done and ready!" K looked at the group. "… and why aren't you guys practicing? LET'S GET GOING!" K shouted waving his gun around.

Everyone ran to their places, Hiro and Suguru to the recording booth, Sakano to mess with the buttons (A/N: I don't know what they're called, leave me alone!!!), and shuichi ran to his backpack to get his lyrics, only, he couldn't find them.

Yuki pulled up into the N.G. building. He didn't want to go in for three reasons.

It was too noisy

2. Shuichi would bounce all over him

3. He didn't feel like it.

Just as he was thinking this and wondering what to do, Tohma walk up to yuki. "Eiri-san, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" Tohma asked teasing yuki. "No. the brat forgot his lyrics; I thought I might as well bring them to him since I have a case of writers block." Yuki explained. It was true, ever since their fight last night, yuki couldn't think of anything to write.

"Would you like me to give them to him? I'm going to watch them practice today." Tohma said politely. Yuki was a little suspicious, but why not? He didn't feel like going in anyway. He handed Tohma the lyrics and left.

Shuichi felt K's gun against his forehead. "And where are your lyrics?" k asked threateningly. Everyone then heard a growl, before their manager jumped up into the air with a loud yelp. Hiro took one look as to what was in shuichi's arms and laughed. Chiko was still growling at k while being held back by shuichi. Surprisingly, k did something no one expected, he laughed.

Shuichi was taken back, to say the least. When k calmed down he asked shuichi who the dog belonged to. Shuichi want to say himself but he wasn't to sure how yuki would take to the idea. He'd already said no last night, but he hoped he could find a way to change the novelist's mind.

His thoughts were interrupted as Chiko jumped from his arms. And soon Chiko was on his back being petted by the rest of the band (minus Hiro who did the same last night). Even Suguru and Sakano, who were a lot more relaxed with a dog around, did as well.

"Dogs are the best," k said "they're loyal, obedient, protective (1) and… they never slack off when they have a job to do." K looked at shuichi as he said the last part. Chico barked in agreement.

"Why are you all on the floor?" Someone asked. Everyone turned, k gun in hand. He lowered the weapon as soon as he saw who it was. Tohma was standing at the door with his classic smile. "SA…SACHO-SAN!!!" Sakano choked out before fainting. 'Guess not even a dog can completely calm HIM down.' Shuichi thought.

"High-Ya, sacho-san" k said in his horrible Japanese accent. "Uh, we would've gotten started if shuichi hadn't-" "forgotten his lyrics." Tohma finished for k. 'what… now he can read minds too?' k thought.

"Here you go, Shindou-san. Eiri came to drop them off for you. Oh, and k-san, no, I cannot read minds, just expressions." Tohma said smiling. K gave him a 'do you rule the universe or something…?' look while shuichi shouted "Thank you, Seguchi-san!!!" He would have hugged his boss but…

he has a boyfriend

he would have been fired

Tohma would punch him

he has a boyfriend

Tohma hates him and

he has a boyfriend

And with those excuses he held back. "Ah…ah…choooo!!!!" Tohma sneezed. "Bless you" Hiro said. "Thank you na-AH AHCHOOOOO!!!" Tohma sneezed again. Tohma looked around the room to see what was making him sneeze, the he saw Chiko. "Um... Shindou-san, why is there a dog in my building?" he asked before sneezing again.

"Um…I am alergi-i-ahchooo" Tohma sneezed. "You know what; I'm just ganna take Chiko outside, o.k.?" Hiro said, taking Chiko. Tohma, with a handkerchief over his mouth, and shuichi nodded.

"That's a little better, now Shindou-san, I don't think it's a good idea that you bring…um…"

"Chiko"

"Chiko, to work anymore. As you now realize, I'm allergic, and I don't think it's fair to him. Think about it, wouldn't he have more fun running around than in a cramped up room with a lot of noise?" shuichi had to admit, Tohma had a point.

"O.K." shuichi said. "Good, well I'll just watch your band practice another time… oh, and Shindou-san, please apologize to Eiri-san for whatever you did to upset him, he seemed a little irritated this morning" and with that Tohma left, smiling at shuichi's antics at the mere mention of his brother-in-law's name.

(time skip) Tokyo 7:58pm

"Yuki I'm home!!!" shuichi called as he walked in the door. "Brat..." yuki mumbled under his breath. He got out of his study, but stopped at the door. "Wha…what's that _**thing**_ still doing here?" yuki asked, really pissed off now. "Well, I-" shuichi was cut off as yuki grabbed Chiko by the bow shuichi put on him earlier, and started dragging him to the pound.

half an hour later

"YUKI!!! NO!!!!!!!" shuichi begged holding his lover's foot. Yuki was about to yell when Chiko managed to wiggle out of yuki's grasp, and took off. Shuichi chased after him, with yuki not far behind. They turned into an ally. Yuki suddenly had a bad feeling, before a green light appeared. Soon yuki, shuichi, and Chiko were out of sight and had disappeared….

* * *

please review or I won't update.

i'm already starting to type ch.4 so tell me what you think.


	4. WHAT!

**_HI there!!!!!!_** kai here, and i'm sorry that i haven't up dated in forever.(: i have been studing for my end of course exams, and i offically hate testing!!!! anyways, i hope you like, and

**_REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!_**

Enjoy (: passes around cookies

Normal P.O.V. (with yuki)

When yuki woke up he was in, what looked like, a messed up version of Japan. He took a look around and noticed shuichi was nowhere to be found. He silently cured at himself then began to call out the singer's name. "**Shuichi! Shuichi**!" he kept yelling.

No response…

He kept calling, while he walked around aimlessly. Yuki began to recognize some the parts of the debris. 'That looks a lot like my old apartment' he thought to himself as he continued to walk around, slightly interested in the mess. Then he passed an old building. He gasped in horror as he starred. He was looking at the remains of the N.G. building. A chill ran down his spine as he felt himself being watched. He quickly turned (just to see if it was shuichi playing some sort of game at yuki's expense) but only to see the old general hospital that was two blocks away form his apartment.(1) he continued to walk, although it seemed to take him nowhere.

Yuki was beginning to get tired, so he decided to stop at, what seemed to be, a stable shelter (it was just a bunch of cars piled up make a large cave-like tunnel). He quickly took a short inspection of it to make sure it didn't collapse on him while he was asleep. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't be killed in his sleep, yuki took one final look to see if shuichi (or any one for that matter) was anywhere near him. 'You damn brat,' yuki thought 'you'd better be safe and in one piece' and with shuichi's beautiful face stuck in yuki's mind, he fell fast asleep.

Shuichi's P.O.V.

My head hurts. I'm tired, and I no idea who or where I am. I turned to take a glance at my surroundings. I was in a room painted satin red with matching drapes. I was lying in a bed with black sheets and pillows that matched the walls.

My insides churned. Something was wrong. I felt myself shaking, and then I realized that was because I was crying...hard. I was so scared, but why? The room seemed safe enough. But it was cold. Not in the sense when I would need a blanket, but the type of cold feeling you get when you know something…or someone… is missing. I tried to remember. What, or who, was I missing? Then I got an image in my head. Blond hair…amber eyes…tall, dark, and mysterious…strong…and …special…

Eiri…

That name seemed so familiar. That image screamed something at me, I just don't know what. I wanted, no, needed to find that person. Maybe they can help me. I can't remember anything. My name, my age, friends, family, who I am …my lover… nothing. All I want is to go home… where ever that is.

I start to panic. What if I never find out who I am?! What if I'm stuck here forever?! I try to get up, but to no avail. I wanted to leave, to find out what's going on. Just as I began to crawl out of the room, the door opened. A blond stepped in to the room. Was this the person whom I've been thinking about?

Normal P.O.V. (with yuki)

Yuki woke up several hours later after some much needed sleep. He got up, and continued to his search for his lover. He passed many pieces and parts that he immediately recognized but didn't stop to stare. He NEEDED the find shuichi, and fast. There was no telling what kind of trouble his pink haired baka could get himself into. Yuki heard a noise behind him. They sounded like foot steps, he turned to find the source, but only saw the never ending darkness that surrounded him. Yuki began to quicken this pace, only to hear another set of feet closing in on him. He turned, but by the time he managed to see his attacker and confirm that it wasn't his lover, he was talked into the ground. He heard someone calling his name as he looked behind his attacker, he managed to catch a glimpse at someone, a singer, running towards him…then the world was black

Normal P.O.V. (with shuichi)

As Tohma entered the room, he saw that the little singer had finally woken up. "It's good to finally see you awake Shindou-san. I was beginning to worry." Shuichi stared at him blankly. 'No, he's not the one I'm looking for… wait… Shindou-san?' he thought as he continued to stare blankly at Tohma. "M…me?" shuichi managed to choke out. Tohma looked at him for a moment before replying "you don't remember…as in…anything?" shuichi nodded. 'Perfect' Tohma thought.

Normal P.O.V. (with yuki)

Yuki's head was finally beginning to clear when he heard a door open and close. He sat up, and saw something make a mad dash for the couch…something pink. "Shuichi?" he asked. Suddenly he was tackled by a burette. "Yuki-san! It really _is _you!" he shouted. Yuki immediately recognize that voice. "Sa…Sakuma? What the he-" Yuki was cut off as the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Ryu looked at yuki with the same stupid grin shuichi would. "Get. The. Hell. _**OFF**_!" yuki yelled at Ryuichi. Ryu leaped off him. Yuki got up, and glared at the hyperactive singer.

"Is Yuki-san o.k.?" Ryuichi asked, in his normal childish voice. "Where's Shuichi?" yuki asked, not beating around the bush. Ryuichi looked down; his smile gone and stage face up. "Yuki-san," Ryu took a deep breath "Shuichi, he's… well, no one's seen or heard from shuichi in 20 years." He explained as easily as possible. "WHAT!!!!!! What'd you mean 20 years!!!?" Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yuki-san…I'm sorry." Ryuichi looked like he was about to cry. "Look, I'm sorry Sakuma, but… wait… if it's been 20 years, how come don't look forty?" Ryuichi looked at yuki, hard. "Um…you…you're…um…" Ryuichi muttered. "**JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!" **Yuki yelled. Ryuichi took another deep breath. "Yuki-san, you…you're dead." Yuki stared blankly at him. "You died 20 years ago."

* * *

well, what'd you think? please review!!!!!!


End file.
